Untitled as of yet~ But good so far!
by ThunderDawn
Summary: Damon returns to Fells Church right after Dark Reunion. But this time he brings someone with him- A runaway from a city who was a street kid when she was young. ~PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~ THIS IS COPYRIGHTED BY ME!


Kala walked down the street, she stuck close to the darkened buildings- where the street lamps light didn't reach. Her small feet hardly making more then a shufling noise as she glanced around with her golden orbs. Her hands were tucked away in the makeshift cloak that she had draped over her few scraps of clothes. A few strands of her coppery coloured hair poked out of the hood, her small face hidden in the shadows.  
She was only a child, six, maby seven at most. Her feet was bare and face a mess with the dirt of the streets. Only a bit jumpy she was, glancing around with that nervous little habbit of hers . She heard the sounds of muffled voices, and saw the faint flickering of firelight in the distance. Yay! Maby some food after all! She hurried her pace, glancing around the gathering of people. All street people, dressed in rags and huddled around dumpster fires in the cool , early december air.   
Hardly any of them noticed her. She pouted a bit at that ,oh well. She ended up huddling next to a wall, a lady who smelled bad, and a dumpster. It was warmer then being alone, a bit scarier, but warmer none the less.  
She yawned, falling to sleep quickly only to be woken up earlier by policemen. It was illegal to sleep here, to live here - in the streets. She thought she heard them call it a public disturbance, or something like that. she wasn't really paying attention. She was brought to a group home, she stayed there tell they found a foster home for the rough and tumble child. She didn't like being around other people. But she learned quickly.  
  
  
___  
Kala walked down the hallway , her red curls hung down her back like a firey mane. She didn't like school, it was boring. Being taught subjects she had already known sence childhood. The only good thing about the day was lunchtime, Which she was on her way to at the moment. She stuffed her books into her locker and headed outside, to sit on the front steps as she waited for the bell to ring, so she could head off to her last classes of the day.  
She sighed, glancing around the empty lawn. Everyone went off campus for lunch. How ridiculous, why wasn't she allowed to? Oh ya, because she didn't have a drivers license! Grumbling she stood up and dusted her black jeans off. Glancing around as she heard a voice from a nearby car that was just heading out for lunch.  
"Hey sweetcheeks. You want to come with us to get a bite to eat?"   
She looked up towards them. uncertainty in her eyes. There was two guys in the car, A blonde and a Brunette, and one girl. She recognized them from English Lit class. She smiled a bit, and nodded while hurrying to scramble into the car."Thank you".  
  
Of course, their intentions were far from noble. Kala knew that, but she also knew that she wasn't frightened. It was a chance to excape life from hell that she arrived in when she was younger. It was better, there was food. But there were expectations, Where there was a cold corner of an alley way, there was a bed. But still, it was far from perfect. Parents for one, They want you to do good at school, obey them, and work hard. What was the point?   
  
  
The blonde, who sat next to her, looped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He nuzzled her neck. She pulled her lips back a bit and managed a growl as she shoved him away. He just smirked and broke up laughing "Whats wrong hunny? I think your a bit to feisty".   
By this time John, the one up front who was driving, pulled over. He pulled his girl closer and smirked watching with a wry smile. " I dont think she likes us anymore.. Think we should drop 'er?" . Kala was confused, her look stated just as much. Though, her lips were drawn tight and eyes narrowed with anger.   
"Ya, I think we should." He leaned back. crossing his arms behind his head before glancing at her "Get out." She glanced between the two, the girl just sat there like a hand pupet. "Yea, well, Fuck you too." She said, flinging the door open and slammed the door behind her. For the next few minuits she watched them get oreantated and drive off back towards town.  
She was muttering a few profanities as she turned and started that treck back towards town. Though, stopped mid stride, an idea coming to her mind. Smirking she turned , and held out her thumb. Hoping for a ride further from town.  
  
  
  
  
Fifty miles and thirty minuits later she was seated next to a dark haired man...no, guy. He looked to be in his late teens, or early twenties. She studied him, His hair was dark, beutiful. His eyes were just as equally as dark. He looked like a preditor out on the hunt, a verry beutiful one at that.   
"So, Whats your hurry away from town, darlin?" He asked, his voice silky smooth - matching his looks perfectly. She tightened her jaws in reply to the question as she shook her head a bit then took a breath, getting ready to reply.  
" Had to get away." She glanced towards him and caught his eye a bit . "M'names Kala, yours?" She asked with curiosity, Thinking she already had a crush on him.  
"Damon Salvator." He smiled at her, quite disturbing. She shivvered a bit at that and turned her head to stare out the window."So where are you heading?"  
"Wherever, Whatever town, I dont care." She said lazily, letting her voice drop a bit to a dangerous tone. She smiled and looked back over at him. He had that dangerous look again. She didn't like that too much. But she could learn to, she's met worse in her own opinion.  
"You know thats dangerous kid. Taking ride from strangers then telling them wherever." He said, smirking at her. God, she wished he would quit that. She shrugged as he continued on. " Anyways, we are heading to Fells Curch. Ever been there?"  
"No." she said in a grumble, yawning a bit. The rode the rest of the way in silence. 


End file.
